Draco and Dalistria
by The Serpentine Slytherins
Summary: Draco is not all that he appears to be. Dalistria was seperated from him during their early childhood, and raised to be the ultimate witch. What's more, they can share thoughts. Desperately, the teenagers must fight for each other... and for their lives.
1. Prologue

**Draco and Dalistria.**

A co-effort by the lovely Dede and the critically acclaimed Necrosia of the Moon and Night.

_Prologue._

***

Dalistria Dimiglio and Draco Malfoy were perfect opposites, especially when it came to appearance. While she was dark and innocent-looking, he was like a snow king dipped in frost, dangerous and glittering at all times. Both shared a bit of common ground however, for they had both been beautiful children, trained and drilled by their hardened parents, and both had been brought up to be brittle and scathing…

            The Dimiglios and the Malfoys had been closely intertwined for as long as anyone could recall. Both families could trace their ancestry back a hundred centuries or more, every one of their numbers full of rich, pure blood. In the new age of darkness, however, both were obliged to serve a greater force than even themselves: the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy and Hercule Dimiglio became Lord Voldemort's most avid supporters, and were soon locked in evil's prize inner circle together. The Dark Lord summoned them both one day not soon after their children's fifth birthdays. He told them he understood the boy and the girl were very close; that he indeed had heard there was some speculation as to whether or not they could share thoughts.

            The two head of households agreed warily, fearing for their children's lives. Somewhat to their relief, Lord Voldemort only commanded them to separate Draco and Dalistria permanently, which of course meant that the two families could no longer associate. Disappointed that such camaraderie must end, but wiser than to argue with the Dark Lord, Hercule and Lucius consented and so the schism was created. Both children's lives had to be altered to keep them away from each other. For instance, it was necessary for Dalistria to be home schooled so that she could not meet up with Draco at Hogwarts, just as it was necessary for Draco to be put under the Cruciatus curse many times by his father, hopefully so that he could no longer communicate with Dalistria through his mind.

            Neither family knew why it was so crucial that their children be separated, but neither dared to inquire either. As it was, the Anti-Christ and the Devastator grew up, both alone and both as cold as ice. Dalistria lived in a palace of marble and was trained by her parents. Principally she was taught everything through books until the age of twelve. From then on she had come to master her wandwork, and her potions, and then her dueling… She was skilled and precise and unbelievably clever. By sixteen, Dalistria had been molded into a witch whose likes had never before been known to the world. Draco attended Hogwarts of course, for the Malfoys valued exposure to conflict in their offspring, but he was trained at home as well, deeply delving into the Dark Arts.

            The difference between the two young people grew apparent with each coming day. Every Death Eater meeting, Lucius Malfoy and Hercule Dimiglio would quickly discuss the latest happenings in their children's lives. Draco was precise, always giving his best and always striving for a higher goal, but he was sensitive and all too feeling. Lucius shivered as he relayed how his son's eyes seemed to pierce into one's soul, how he seemed to understand even the deepest of secrets one held inside themselves. Hercule nodded gravely, explaining to Mr. Malfoy how his daughter was overly impulsive, and perhaps fiercer than even himself. It seemed for what the young Malfoy heir lacked in inclination, Dalistria more than made up for him, and vice versa when it came to feeling.

            The two men began to understand why the Dark Lord had commanded them to separate the boy and the girl, but not why he hadn't just gone ahead and killed them both before they could cause any damage to him. Perhaps, it was plausible at least, that he was waiting to see which adolescent would be of more value to him. Then, surely, he would dispose of the other to insure his survival. That being the case, when would Lord Voldemort make his move? Both Draco and Dalistria's talents were easy enough to spot, for they were old enough now to predict what they would be like as adults… so why did the Master do nothing, still? Lucius and Hercule shuddered, however hardened as they were, when they thought of the Dark Lord's hidden agenda, and what could possibly be in store for their young…

            Dalistria knew nothing of this. She barely remembered Draco, truth be told, for it had been such an awful long time ago that they had been friends. Occasionally something would happen in her mind… she would imagine she heard someone calling her or something odd like that. Rubbish it all was, of course, but whenever this happened a part of her thoughts drifted to the little boy she had loved as a child. She fought against it, never knowing exactly why she did, and concentrated on her schooling even harder. She was tough, although with her deep brown eyes, soft powdery white skin, and lovely black hair you'd hardly guess it. She never let down her guard, fought tenaciously, and argued with all the fluency of someone three times her age. Her only weakness seemed to be the mournful voice in her head, calling out her childhood nickname, "_Dali… oh Dali…"._

            Draco could have made an excellent actor should he have been brought up a Muggle. His façade was scornful, domineering, and icy, but inside he was blank, devoid, and lonely. When his father would administer the weekly Cruciatus curse over the summers or the holidays, his mind would call out to Dalistria, the playmate he had lost so long ago. He passed his time striving to be the best, but it was quite useless. The powerful torture that was inflicted on him made Draco all the more acute to feelings. He could feel his Dali, so far away, yet so close. He felt her heart beat beside his, and knew that he had to find her. He had to escape from this never-ending abuse and find the girl he was sure would make things okay. He barely remembered what she looked like, but he knew her in other ways- so well that perhaps he knew her better than she knew herself.

            He had to find her, of course. There simply was no other option. And find her, indeed, he would.

(Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Draco and all Harry Potter affiliated characters. We own Dalistria and the story line and whatever else is left over. Go ahead and sue, you'll only get like two bucks and a pack of gum anyway. :P)

(A/N: Dede wrote this prologue. It's short, but we're getting a feel for the story. R/R please. *grins* I'll be your best friend… Chapter one soon to come.)


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: HP and Crew - J.K. Rowling's. Dalistria - us.

A/N: Necrosia is writing chappie-o numero uno. Oi, that sounds odd. Forgive moi. Tis snowing outside and snow always puts me in a good mood! ^o^

Chapter One

Dalistria Dimiglio ran down the hall of her marble palace. It had come back. The Voice in her head, always calling…

'_Dali_…_Dali, where are you? Talk to me Dali_…'

She hated it.

She ran out to the grounds. She had finished all of her written work, and any other thought provoking activities, but this time they weren't working. The Voice was still there.

"I am Dalistria Dimiglio and I am _not_ going to act like an eccentric muggle!" she muttered to herself as she burst into the Dimiglio's private Dueling Arena.

'_Dali, answer me, please_…'

Muttering a few spells, the training program began. Dalistria blast object after object, attempting to ignore the Voice so that it would leave. Yet still nothing worked. Why wasn't it leaving this time? What did the Voice want? She was a Dimiglio. She couldn't be going crazy.

*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy laid on his four poster bed, staring up at the ceiling. He refused to give up this time. He _would_ get through to his Dali. He knew she was beginning to think she was going crazy, and he knew that she didn't remember him either. He was beginning to lose hope. It had been hours since he had begun contacting her. First she read, then she did some highly advanced magic, and now she was dueling like the world would end if she stopped.

What more could he do?

What if she continued to try and ignore him?

What if he failed.

*~*~*~*

No. She wouldn't answer. She would win. She _always_ won. She had to. Dalistria refused to allow herself to become insane.

*~*~*~*

_Talk to me Dali._

*~*~*~*

No. I am Dalistria Dimiglio. I will not answer a Voice in my head!

*~*~*~*

_Dali, it's me, please, you must remember!_

*~*~*~*

Dalistria, Dali, fought harder. Physically and mentally.

*~*~*~*

Draco sighed. She gave him no choice. He reached into her mind…

*~*~*~*

Dalistria tried not make a sound, but she couldn't help it. She could feel her mind being invaded, her memories being forced to her conscious thought…

*~*~*~*

'_Let me make you remember, Dali._'

*~*~*~*

_That_ did it.

"I am a Dimiglio. And no one makes me do what I do not wish to!!!"

She screamed out her fury and mentally thrust the Voice out of her head.

*~*~*~*

Draco gasped and started to have a coughing fit. He sat up and leaned over the edge of his bed, the sweat poured down his face. He had underestimated her. He hadn't expected her to be able to fight back so fiercely. He had forgotten how powerful raw emotion could be.

So she wouldn't acknowledge him mentally.

Hm. That presented a problem, for he wanted his Dali back.

And a Malfoy always gets what he wants.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but with the Christmas holidays I didn't get any writing done, so I've a lot to catch up to. Your turn Dede, maybe your chappie will be longer! ^^

****

Valimalirit: Ta for reviewing! Erm…This is Necrosia, at the moment, but methinks you already figured that out!


End file.
